


silent voice

by kaorol



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School! AU, M/M, Multi, will add more ships and characters as i upload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorol/pseuds/kaorol
Summary: "Nagito Komaeda has always been the quiet type of guy: you never see him speak in class except when the teacher asks him a question, and he always has the right answer, no one knows how. He always spends his time alone during breaks and he just reads. Or looks around like a lost puppy. Hajime thought he was just shy and actually wanted to get along with everyone else, but his personality represented a huge obstacle for him. Believe it or not, he truly wanted to give it a try and start a little chat with him, just to see what was going on in his mind, but the fear of making him feel uncomfortable by talking with someone he didn’t really like always came first. [...] Because let’s be honest, Nagito was pretty. Maybe too pretty for him."





	silent voice

«Pssst! Hinata, hey, Hinata!»  
He raised his head from his plate, clearly disappointed: school is hard for everybody, come on, and he just wanted to enjoy lunchtime at its fullest by eating his meal in peace, but peace doesn’t exist when someone like the one and only Kazuichi Souda is part of your group. I mean, they’re friends, yeah, but sometimes he just wished him to stop.  
«Hinata! Hear me out! »  
«What. »  pissed off. As expected.  
«Listen bro» he closed the distance a bit, in order to whisper in his ear. «I _dare_ you to go there and talk to him. »  
He moved his gaze towards the last table in the corner of the room. _Him_ , of course.  
Nagito Komaeda has always been the quiet type of guy: you never see him speak in class except when the teacher asks him a question, and he always has the right answer, no one knows how. He always spends his time alone during breaks and he just reads. Or looks around like a lost puppy. Hajime thought he was just shy and actually wanted to get along with everyone else, but his personality represented a huge obstacle for him. Believe it or not, he truly wanted to give it a try and start a little chat with him, just to see what was going on in his mind, but the fear of making him feel uncomfortable by talking with someone he didn’t really like always came first, or maybe he was just scared to make a fool of himself by being too… well, cringy, if you put it that way. Because let’s be honest, Nagito was _pretty_. Maybe too pretty for him: his soft hair and long eyelashes gave him a particular kind of beauty that caused a strange aura of charisma around him. A very peculiar boy, indeed.  
«Why should I. Maybe he just wants to be alone.»  
«Come on, don’t be a pussy!»  
«I’m _not_ a pussy, I’m just a relatively better person than you.»  
«Oh, don’t go all sassy on me now! Come on, just a small talk!»  
«Yeah, just that! Maybe he’s just waiting for you to approach him!»  
_Good, now even Ibuki has his back_.  
«Go, or I’ll keep annoying the shit outta you for the rest of the day!»  
He sighed. Deeply, because he knew Souda was _really_ capable of doing that, and he doesn’t have the time to deal with his bullshit _again_.  
«This is stupid» he muttered before standing up with his tray. Obviously, no one stopped him: Chiaki patted him on the back to encourage him, Ibuki cheered for him using her quietest voice, Fuyuhiko gave him a sympathetic look as to say “good luck with that” and Souda gave him a thumbs up and a suggestive wink. _That fucker_. _He will pay for this._  
He approached Komaeda’s desk cautiously, as if he was about to go into the lion’s cave. He swallowed his worries and placed his meal on the table: he sat down right in front of him, not too close, not too far.  
«Hey!»  
He lifted his gaze from his book and- _oh God no, please keep reading because another stare could kill him._ He smiled lightly, not saying a word. Okay, focus, Hinata, focus.  
«I’m Hajime, it’s nice to meet you!»  
«Hajime, uh…» he finally spoke. _Score._  
«Yeah- we’re in the same class.»  
«Oh! Hinata, right? The pleasure is mine, I’m Nagito.»  
Oh God what now. Even now, he could hear the sound of Ibuki saying “awkward” in her singing voice: awkward, yeah, that’s what it was.  
_You already ran out of conversation topics. You’re a failure, Hajime Hinata. Come on, you can do better than this._  
«Uhm- what are you reading?»  
«Oh, this?» he pointed at the volume in his hands, an apologetic expression on his face. «I’m not sure you like these sorts of things… I don’t wanna bore you…»  
«It’s okay, I’ll listen.»  
«Uh?»  
«I’ll listen.»  
He remained silent for a moment, but then he finally decided to speak. Maybe all he really wanted was someone willing to pay attention to him for a while.  
He talked about that weird book of his for a bit and in the meantime Hajime felt the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria locked on them, judging, filled with curiosity, as if they were putting on a show for everyone to watch. Usually he would be annoyed by it, but he stopped caring about the others now. It was just him, the silent boy and that lovely sounds he made: his voice was gentle and soothing, pleasant to listen to. Hajime thought it was a shame that he never let out a voice like that.  
«So… yeah, that’s pretty much it…»  
He totally didn’t zone out once, yes.  
«I hope it wasn’t too boring for you…?»  
It’s not like he was distracted by his pretty eyes, or his pretty face, or his pretty voice or. Whatever. It seems like his brain just keeps processing the words “he” and “pretty” all over again.  
«Hinata? Are you okay-»  
«You didn’t bother me» he said with a quick response. «It’s nice hearing your voice.»  
That sure didn’t come out as weird and he didn’t look like a creep at all, but whatever.  
«Oh- really?» a delicate ruby veil started spreading across his charming features, burning his visage with embarrassment. He wasn’t used to receiving compliments, yet he felt the need to thank him for what he said.  
  
  
  
~  
  
«Man, are you okay?»  
Souda moved closer to his desk, taking advantage of the moment the teacher left the classroom. Hajime lifted an eyebrow, confused by his sudden question.  
«Yeah? Why are you asking me that?»  
«Well» he looked for a brief second at Nagito’s seat. «I told you to just talk to him, but I think you enjoyed yourself _much more than expected._ It was supposed to be a bet, but damn, it’s not fun if you actually like it.»  
_Fuck, he saw too much._  
«First of all, tell me the part where you mentioned a bet because honestly I don’t remember it at all, _and_ I wasn’t really having the time of my life, you know!»  
«Come on, dude, you looked like you wanted to fuck him. Even Chiaki was feeling embarrassed just by looking at you two!»  
_«Nobody asked you guys to keep watching, anyway!»_ he almost shouted, visibly flustered. The fact that his friends weren’t probably the only ones watching and that a _bad rumor_ about him could start spreading around the school just made him want to hide in a corner and never come out again.  
_Beautiful._  
«Chill man, I’m just teasing you. But just in case, I would still love you even if you swing that way…»  
Hajime let out a deep, _deep_ breath, averting his gaze just in case Kazuichi actually started enjoying teasing him more.  
«Oh, shut up!» 

**Author's Note:**

> we're back at it again my dudes
> 
> okay so uuuhhh long story short: i was really really BORED to death during one of my lessons at uni until i suddenly remembered this really cute komahina comic/strip i saw on tumblr and i was like. shit i wanna write something about it n o w  
> so yeah. i set my priorities straight  
> also a big shout out to @ gaynagitos on tumblr for drawing that adorable comic that inspired me aaa!! they will probably never read this fic but just in case
> 
> i know this chapter was really short, but consider it a short prologue? i may turn this into an high school AU? it sounds really fun so!!! i will probably write about more ships later but we'll see
> 
> as usual, english is not my first language so im sorry if you found any mistakes!! i do my best i promise  
> thank you for reading this silly thing, i hope you liked it/you'll follow the development of this. uh. thing and i don't procrastinate too much for the chapters


End file.
